visitingauntmiriamfandomcom-20200215-history
Alola! (Series)
Mr Krabs Goes Nuts or MKGN is an animated series with various musical numbers, with Mr Krabs, a teacher raging at either his fair-weather friend (who is yet to be named), or at anyone in particular that annoys him (mainly students). Production Mr Krabs Goes Nuts (Originally: Mr S Goes Nuts) was a quickly made video one night in 2010 for a few laughs, the creator then showed his friends and it became a small success, the video file was later deleted, In early 2011, the creator found the video project and changed the name and character and Mr Krabs Goes Nuts was born! Music The Mr Krabs Goes Nuts series will mostly use APM Music, most tracks being from SpongeBob SquarePants, the theme song is currently unknown, but most likely it will re-use the Home and Away instrumental theme again. Being a "musical" these films will involve many songs, mostly parodied from other well known musicals. The opening of MKGN 2, will be based from "Rocky Horror (Picture) Show". Characters There are many characters in Mr Krabs Goes Nuts, ranging from made-up characters to celebrites. *Mr Krabs: A rude old teacher with a very low tolerance, he has bipolar disorder which is the main reason for his fits of rage, Atheist. He is neutral with fair-weather friend, often fighting, totally obsessed with money, homophobic. *Mr Squid "Sam" Ward: Mr Krabs' fair-weather friend, Ward is also a rude man, similar to Krabs, but he is much more "refined" and leniant, Ward can't tolerate much, maybe bipolar, also an Atheist, the years of abuse from Krabs has made him use to it, he is shown to be obsessed with his clarinet. He prefers to be called "Sam", rather than his real name "Squid", given to him by his ocean-obsessed father. *Luigi: The main protagonist, usually suffers with Mr Krabs and ??? and their antics of pandemonium, has a crush Franky. *Elio - One of Luigi's friends. *E.K - Luigi's female friend since childhood. *Kizza - One of Luigi's friends, often imitates Krabs and ???. *Lillie: One of Luigi's female friends, very happy and always with Luigi. *Franky: One of Luigi's female friends, his closest female friend and love interest. *Hau: Another one of Luigi's male friends, loves Malasadas and has a massive crush on Lillie. *Gladion - One of Luigi's friends and often stands up to Mr Krabs. *The Almighty: Creator of all things, He is also known as The Zenthian Father. *The Goddess: Female Deity, The Almighty's Wife, She is also known as The Zenthian Mother. *Arceus: Creator of all Pokémon, It is also known as The Father Of All Pokémon. *Grandpa Lou: Luigi's grandfather, that Luigi loves a lot. He's funny and is always telling stories. He is a bit conservative and complains about the newer generation. *Angry Grandpa: Bipolar, angry and all out dangerous. *Pickleboy: Angry Grandpa's son, usually films the series. *Drew Pickles: Friend of Mr Krabs and ???, member of G.G.A.A.Y.Y. *Albus Dumbledore: Friend of Mr Krabs and ???, member of G.G.A.A.Y.Y. *Gran: Mr Krabs's grandmother, with very similar mannerisms, likes only Mr Krabs and ??? *Justin Bieber: Famous popstar, is liked by Elio, Luigi and Franky until he starts going crazy. *Justin Bieber II (simply Justin Bieber): Clone of the original Justin Bieber from when he was first becoming famous. *Hibiki the Asian Dad: A stereotypical Asian Father. *Kyouhei/Nate: Son of Hibiki. *Vicky: Caring, Highly Religious, runs a bed and breakfast with her husband Eric, often has a beef with Mr Krabs, aunt of Luigi and sister of brother Gary. *Gary: Cranky and picky, yet a funny old fart, brother of Vicky, main quotes "I can't/cannot stand..." and "Good hey!", works somewhere in Alola. *Eric: Vicky's husband, runs a bed and breakfast with Vicky. *Mario: Nintendo's famous mascot. *Karen Azalea: Highly conservative religious lady. *Kipkay: TV personality. *Directioners: Fans of One Direction. *Beliebers: Fans of Justin Bieber. *Shae: A girl, she has a love/hate relationship with Luigi and his friends. *Mr Bury: A teacher and a puppet designer, claims to have worked on Star Wars. *Jim Tea: A gentle giant. *Barry Lockhart: A funny man, always playing pranks on people. *Mr G: The flamboyant, feminine Drama teacher. *Pete (Peter) Hal Kingswood: A friend of Luigi's, who Luigi stays with some times. *Patty: Peter's landlord and friend. *Maria Blunt: First principal of the school, despised by all. *Erica Davidson: Principal of the school, she was a prison governor, she is pretty leneant. *Ann Reynolds: Second principal of the school. *Belinda Pile: Mrs Blunt's little stooge, Deputy Principal. *Meg Jackson/Morris: Luigi's favorite teacher, is firm, but fair. *Celia Grave: Bitter teacher, she tries her hardest to act posh and is after Mrs Davidson's job. *Vera "Vinegar Tits" Bennett: Another bitter teacher. *Joan 'The Freak' Ferguson: Possibly the worst teacher ever, a sadistic woman who was a prison officer and then a prisoner and now a teacher. *Agnes Drury: Mr Krabs in female form, she is funny, yet strict. *Jon Numan: Teacher, impatient and all out funny. *Lou King: E.K's father. *Karen Carpenter *Richard Carpenter *Robyn McGonagall *Harold Camping - Religious preacher, predicts doomsday (real Harold Camping passed away in 2013) *Niall Horan - Member of One Direction, becomes Luigi's friend. * Louis Tomlinson - Member of One Direction, also becomes Luigi's friend. * Harry Styles - Member of One Direction, is very friendly and Luigi and the gang suspect he's Jewish. * Liam Payne - Member of One Direction. * Zayn Malik - Ex-Member of One Direction. *Severus Snape - Potions Master and very good friend of everyone. *Rita Hyunh: Contestant in "My Kitchen Rules", later dates Gary. * Pastor Jiry - Local pastor with a Southern accent, while he's a fire-breathing, Hellfire and Brimstone preacher who yells while preaching hard on sin, he's also very sympathetic and a sweetheart with a big heart, if someone is having a bad day, he's there for them. Jiry gets a bad rep among the liberal community for being "too hateful" and "a bigot", however, his sermons show otherwise. * Rabbi Jiry - Pastor Jiry's Jewish cousin, who is a Rabbi. * Boris Goldstein - An elderly Jewish man. * Minka Goldstien - An elderly Jewish woman. * Pastor Steve Andrews - A young Pastor who is very enthusiastic about "Soul-Winning" a widely successful method of bringing people to The Almighty and Arceus, he is regarded as "a young Pastor Jiry", Like Pastor Jiry, Pastor Andrews gets a bad rep for being "hateful" and "bigoted" when in reality his sermons are the opposite of "hateful" and "bigoted". * "Pastor" Keith Gipp: The dumbest pastor ever, doesn't know anything about Arceusism and blasphemes The Almighty. Gipp is a true hatemonger and a very childish man, often throwing tantrums when he doesn't get his own way. He worms his way into the local church and takes over it (almost turning it cult-like). He is a mega-hypocrite and criticizes everyone, including Pastor Jiry. * Deacon Sam Gomez: Keith Gipp's Deacon who is equally as thick as him. * Jack T - An old man who lost his larynx due to cancer, who now speaks with an Electrolarynx. Several Kingsfield citezens bully the poor old man. * Slimalion - A slime that becomes friends with Krabs and the gang. * Perrie Moppins - A nanny that comes to work for Krabs. An obvious parody of Mary Poppins. * Sophia Justine Warrick - A genderqueer/non-binary, pan-sexual who is an extreme feminist, she is easily offended and protests everything that she finds "problematic". She hates Mr Krabs with a burning passion, due to him being extremely "privileged". Many other feminists condemn her, which Sophia in return, refers to them as "fake feminists". She often switches between gender identities. Locations Hau'oli City and Castelia City *Hau'oli City Church *Kingstelia Crown Arena *Hau'oli Cemetary *Downtown Castelia *Downtown Hau'oli *Castelia Detention Center * Synagogue * Skyarrow Bridge * Castelia Port * Trainer's School (referred to Hau'oli High in MKGN) Outside of Hau'oli City and Castelia City *Cahill's Crossing *Pinwheel Forest *Bait's Motel *Coonarr Beach *Dragon Quest universe *Pokémon Musical Theater *Nimbasa City *Lumiose City *Kalos *Kanto *Johto *Sinnoh *Hoenn *Mushroom Kingdom *Rijon *Naljo Charleston *Trailer Park Episodes/Segments Mr Krabs Goes Nuts *A Titanic Trip to the Beach *Channel Surfing *Fatal Crossing Mr Krabs Goes Nuts 2 *Money Vault *One Direction *Justin Bieber *Gran *There's something about Eugene *Mr Krabs meets Angry Grandpa *Hightanic *Hey Fwissp! *Sooezar *God VS Mr Krabs *Doomsday?? *The Lion King *Accused! *Mario *Punch Buggy *King-Hit! *The Teaching Job *Mr Krabs Plays Slender *Mr Krabs Plays the Scary Maze Game Soundtrack Mr Krabs Goes Nuts, will have a soundtrack, consisting of instrumental tracks mainly by the talented Myuuji, popular songs and APM Music. Various songs using soundfonts converted from MIDI files will be used too. For sound effects, an array of sound effects will be used. How it will be made Mr Krabs Goes Nuts will either use a ROM of Pokémon FireRed Version, AdvanceMap and a sprite editor, Shockwave Flash or MikuMikuDance. Themes it will involve Mr Krabs Goes Nuts will have some slight sexual humor, coarse language, Religious references and drug references. The style of comedy will be similar to the styles of comedy used in The Simpsons, Ren & Stimpy, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, SpongeBob SquarePants and Family Guy. Fun Facts The series was originally going to be based off of SpongeBob SquarePants, but the idea was scrapped.Category:Mr Krabs Goes Nuts